


O Snowy Night

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be worse than being trapped in a dingy motel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 10: 'Snowed In'
> 
> (I'm started to get sloppy! Better kick it into gear, seeing how vague some of the other prompts are...)

The storm was too fierce, even for Sherlock. He glanced out the window of the cold motel, sighing. "We're stuck."

"T-Thanks, Captain Obvious," Greg shivered. He was wrapped in the blankets, but it wasn't working too well. "It's not like I-I didn't kn-know that."

"The case is now in jeopardy! With all this snow, important clues will be covered up and-"

"I overheard them s-saying that we'll b-be s-stuck here for a c-c-couple days."

Sherlock cursed and flopped down on the unoccupied bed. Greg continued to shudder before curling up at one of the pillows. "D-Don't blame me... I'm going t-to sle-e-p."

Sherlock just gave a grunt and steepled his fingers in front of his face. They were snowed in, a murderer was on the loose, Sherlock was sure the berries left behind came from a local store... Greg was making too much noise. Sherlock glanced at the not-even-close-to-sleeping figure. He was shaking, his teeth was chattering, and he was muttering something.

Sherlock slipped out of his bed and stripped off his coat. He pulled Greg into a sitting position and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer. Sherlock grabbed the covers and pulled it over both of them. He felt Greg press against him. "You brought inadequate clothing."

"You're warm..."


End file.
